Reflections
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan and Richard reflect after time apart.


Title: Reflections

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan and Richard reflect after a time apart.

Disclaimer: I only own the mirror images not the actual characters.

A/N: This is for karen_b after months of BEGGING her she finally gave me a prompt. hahaha THIS is one of them. :) 3 Thanks to pickgems for the BETA and to morgenwrites and valhallalilly for reading and encouraging. Thanks to all my followers for reading!

I'm a comment WHORE. Feed me.

She hated it when he was gone.

Hours of her day were spent on running a kingdom, making peace with the council, deciding what the cook should prepare for a meal and a million other small, mindless tasks that went with being the Mother Confessor. Yet, she still found time to miss him.

When Kahlan found herself alone at the dinner table or when she entered their suite after a long day and he wasn't there smiling back at her, she would realize how much her life revolved around his presence in it. She understood he had to go to D'Hara sometimes. She urged him to go make sure that everyone knew he was their leader, Lord Rahl, even if most of the time he ruled from Aydindril. She wanted him to give them a face, a friendly one, a trusting one. She knew that the people needed to see him. It didn't make their time apart pass any faster or easier.

Over the past couple weeks she'd physically ached for him. She'd cried at the most random times during her day, sometimes having to excuse herself form meetings to pull her emotions back under control. She had an excuse, but Richard being away made her hormones even more wild and out of control. He'd be back soon. She couldn't wait.

It had been a little over a month since she'd held him, kissed him, felt his hard body against hers. Sighing, she opened the door to her room, letting all the days tension melt away as she closed the door behind her. She set her book of notes down on the table and began unlacing her dress.

She hummed to herself as she methodically pulled the silken strands through the small loops. The process was familiar and soothing in it's own way, puling the dress off seemed to lift the weight of her position off her body for the night. The Confessor white was so symbolic, even to her, it allowed for a measure of relief when she shed the cloth.

She flipped the fabric over the chair and then walked to the full length mirror in the room. Her hand went to touch the tops of her breasts, seeing how the flesh bulged out of the cups that normally held her so well. They'd become bigger, already. Kahlan reached behind her and loosened the lacing on the stays. As the pressure released she drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs for the first time since this morning. She let it fall to the floor and then stepped out of it, tossing it to the side, where it landed near the dress.

The image in the mirror surprised her. She'd changed so much in such a short time. Her breasts looked huge to her, the globes didn't fit in her hand. She cupped one in each to check and the flesh overflowed her palm. Her nipples were sensitive and they puckered against her hand while she tested the weight and watched herself in the mirror. She turned both directions looking at her chest and how the size had increased before slipping her hands down and lowering her skirt and shorts.

The bump was quite visible now. She knew that Richard was going to insist that she not wear her corset any longer when he got back, but it made her body look so good. She was vain enough to keep it part of her wardrobe as long as she could. His decree would be law when he got home, so she took advantage of the time he was away to feed her own need to feel beautiful. She put her palms flat against her stomach, rubbing circles over the bump that was there. Her eyes refocused from the mirror image to looking directly at her hands caressing her belly.

"This is what I always want to come home to." Richard's hands slid around her and he pulled her into his embrace. "You can really see her now."

"Richard!" Kahlan felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she tried to turn to hug him. His hands held her fast in her position. "I've missed you." She stopped trying to turn and leaned back against him, letting herself melt into him.

"It's a good thing it was me walking in. I don't want just anyone seeing my wife naked and touching herself in front of a mirror." He kissed the side of her head, then looked up to meet her gaze in the reflection.

"How long were you watching? I didn't even hear you…" She wiggled around this time hugging him tightly and burying her face in his neck before she pulled back and connected her mouth to his. She kissed him with a fever she hadn't remembered. It had been so long since they'd kissed, since their tongues had tangled, teeth had clashed, she thought that she'd forgotten his flavor. As soon as she tasted him she remembered. Her hands gripped his back trying to claw her way closer. He was wearing too many clothes she needed to feel his skin under her fingers.

Kahlan started tugging at his shirt, forgetting she'd even asked him a question, only wanting to let him remind her body what his felt like.

"Slow down, love." He eased a little ways away, sucking air into his deprived lungs. He hadn't wanted the kiss to end. "I saw you take the skirt off. I was going to say something when i entered the door but then I saw it." He kissed her nose before turning her back around to face the mirror. His large hands framed her belly, the place that held their child, and they both watched as he gently massaged her stomach. "She's grown so much… I…"

Her hands held his against her. The image in the mirror took her breath away, both of them holding their baby. The true beauty of what they created together, because of their love, it made everything in the world seem insignificant. Everything that had been worrying her fell free and all that mattered was the three of them.

"We made her. You gave me the gift of your unconditional, all encompassing love and it wasn't enough for you. Then you gave me her."

"Us. We gave her to each other. She wouldn't exist without you as well." His hands crept up her body now. The soft skin was too alluring to resist after a month of abstinence.

The rough texture of his shirt against her back felt good, but not as good as his warm skin. The picture of her nude body surrounded by his clothed figure was more erotic than she imagined. She was completely exposed, but she felt safer than she had in four weeks because his arms were around her. She took one of his hands from her belly and placed it on her breast moaning when her nipple made contact with his palm. He squeezed her gently and her head rolled back on his shoulder.

He was hardening quickly, he hadn't felt anything as soft as her skin since he'd last been with her. A month without her was a mistake. He didn't know how he had survived being away. He should have been faster with the business in D'Hara and hurried back. He ached now with his need for her. The hand that wasn't on her breast slipped slowly over her belly before easing to the edge of her curls. His fingertips tickled the edges, teasing her and making her hips arch forward begging him to continue.

Richard's lips caressed her neck. His tongue flicking over the tendon and laving the hollow at the base, his teeth nibbled at her flesh and he rubbed his stubble along her shoulder as he kissed her skin leaving irritated red splotches in his wake. He loved marking her, he knew she liked to feel possessed. She might be the most powerful woman in the world, but secretly she loved to be owned. He used this knowledge often.

The wet heat that met his fingers as he slipped lower into her folds surprised him. She was already slick with need.

"You're so wet." He pulled her ear lobe with his lips after whispering into her ear.

"I've been waiting for you." Kahlan put her head up from its resting place against him to meet his eyes in the mirror. "The pregnancy has made me insatiable. My own fingers are only so satisfying. I need you." She let out a sigh of pleasure as his middle finger slid into her sheath. Even his fingers felt better than her own. They were longer and thicker and the angle he could achieve was more effective. He crooked his finger deep inside her and then pulled it out slowly before plunging back in.

"Watch us."

She forced her eyes to stay open and stare at the reflection of the two of them. Every stroke was twice as strong with the image to go along with it. She looked at his hand working her body, the flick of his wrist, the way the tendons in his fingers moved under the skin. He was an expert at teasing her to climax and right now she knew that he was doing just enough. He pulled his hand free and she could see her curls glistening with her wetness as his hand uncovered her sex.

Richard's finger came up to her lips and she opened her mouth, watching everything in the mirror, and sucked her juices off his hand. Her tongue played over his finger as he pulled it free of her mouth.

"How do you taste?" He stared at her in the mirror watching the blush on her chest become deeper. Her arousal couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"It's… musky and a little-"

"Should I taste you?" He felt the vibrations of her moan in the hand that was cupping her breast still. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

He reached for the stool that sat in front of her vanity and moved it so she could sit on it in front of the mirror. Then he knelt between her legs and his mouth was against her slit, his tongue lapping at her like he'd been without a drink for the entire time he was gone, in a blink of an eye. He sucked and licked at her folds, ignoring her clit, for now, just enjoying the flavor of her on his tongue.

Kahlan's hands went to his shoulders to grip on and aid her balance. The stool wasn't all that large and the way she was sitting, precariously on the edge, she needed the help. His mouth on her was like heaven and she desperately wanted him to let her come. But his lips never neared her clit. She looked back and forth between the reflection and his head between her legs unable to decide which image was more erotic.

Suddenly he was gone, standing in front of her, and she almost fell backwards, but his hands steadied her before he unlaced his pants and freed his cock. The organ was right by her mouth, throbbing with need for her. Her mouth watered at the sight of it and she leaned forward to kiss the tip.

"Spirits, Kahlan, stop…" His hands went to her head and he pushed his fingers into the strands of her hair, gripping and pulling her away. He was too on edge, he wanted her too much, if she kept doing that with her mouth he was going to lose it before he got inside her. She smiled up at him as her head slowly moved back. Then he offered his hand to help her stand.

"To the bed?"

"No. In front of the mirror." He moved the stool over slightly and resumed his position behind her. "Put your foot on the stool."

"Why… how…?" His hand slipped down her ass and behind her thigh lifting her leg up and setting her foot on the stool. He just smiled at her bewildered look that shone at him in the looking glass. His hand came back up the same path and pinched her on her cheek before grasping his erection. He bent his knees a little to get the right angle then he slipped into her sheath from behind.

"Like this." He grunted as he thrust up, burying himself to the hilt. His movement was a little restricted because of the position but his hands made up for it. One of them cupped her breast again, while the other found her clit with his fingertips. He used his grip on her to help pull her back to him and he pushed up into her. His pointer circled her clitoris lightly, wanting her to last as long as she could, he knew that she was almost there.

Neither of them could pull their eyes from the mirror. The sight of him making love to her. Her round belly right between his hands touching her intimately. Both of them were entranced at the sight. Their breathing matched, short and shallow panting. Kahlan moaned and Richard grunted with effort the thrusting was taking it's toll on his stamina in this standing position.

He needed to change something, make the penetration deeper so he gripped her thigh and pulled her leg up higher. He used his hold on her breast to help her balance and to move her body up and down on his.

"Touch yourself, Kahlan."

She flattened her hand against her belly and first moved northward to cup her other breast and pinch her own nipple. The shock of sensation that shot through her made her back arch and his cock slammed into her cervix sending a wave of incredible pleasure up her spine. She rolled the tight bud in her fingers for a few moments before she went down. Her fingers trailed along her skin, teasing the flesh, tickling their way to her sex.

The whole time he watched. His gaze was on her hand, following the path she made across her body. A surge of blood in his cock hardened him further and he grunted with effort to wait on her. Her hand was almost to the sweet juncture between her legs. Her hand parted her folds exposing the little nub of her clit in the mirror. The tiny head was peaking out and they both panted as they watched the slow progress of her finger.

Both of them hissed in reaction at first contact. The visual heightened the experience. Kahlan knew her body, but she was using the reflection to guide her hand. A flood of moisture was released as she swiped her finger from the base of her clit to the tip. The muscles in her body all tensed with reaction to the sensations. Her leg ached from balancing on it a minute ago, but now all she could feel was the incredible pleasure that came from her clitoris. She looked on as the skin slid over the head and his erection moved in and out of her body. She matched the rhythm and felt her control slipping away.

Richard knew she was going to explode soon. Her eyes were black as a starless night and her breathing was so shallow and fast. He sped up his thrusting and his mouth latched onto the cord of her neck and bit down lightly. His hardness was in a vice grip now as her body could handle no more and let go. His name echoed across the expanse of their room as she shouted it in ecstasy.

The beauty of her face in the mirror as she let her magic flow and her orgasm took over made him follow her into the abyss of climax. His seed spurted into her, ropey shot one after another. He let her leg to the ground but held tight to her torso when he felt her wobble. He wasn't able to move much and his cock was still inside her, so he dragged her backwards until his knees found the edge of the bed. He sat down, and left her in his lap. Her legs spread on either side of his knees.

The mirror was at an odd angle now for perfect viewing but she was completely exposed in it. His manhood still inside her and her sex still red and swollen with her arousal. His hand smoothed over her belly and headed back to her folds. He touched her clit and she hissed and flinched, but he did it again. Just light circles right at the base.

"Too much…" She pleaded with him, but he ignored her and kept touching her over sensitive bud.

"Deep breaths. Let me help you come again." He knew he was going to soften completely soon so he wanted her to climax before that happened. His finger made quick, sure strokes, playing her little organ like an expert musician. Up and down his finger moved, swapping from the left side to the right, his finger kept a steady tempo. His other hand pinched at her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and pointer.

"Can't… I can't… But it feels so good…" Kahlan could feel him softer inside her, she clamped her muscles around him and milked at him. She wanted the climax, but it felt so far off.

"Look in the mirror." He kissed her temple and licked the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Look at my hand on you. On your breast, between your legs." The moan she let out told him his voice was helping her. "You're so wet. You're dripping around me. My finger is slipping over you so easily."

"Richard… Spirits…" She moaned. "Press harder."

The next stroke he took he added twice the pressure on her clit, then added another finger to scissor around it. He slid the skin up and over the head with a quick rhythm and he knew she was going to come. The next stroke he started to squeeze on the way up. On the second pass she clenched tightly on him and arched up and came.

Her body felt tense all over as her orgasm rushed through her. She couldn't believe he had been able to coax the climax out of her. She felt him slip free as her body rippled around him, but his fingers quickly replaced his cock so she had something to clamp on.

"You're so gorgeous when you come." He kissed her neck as she came down from her orgasm. When her breath came a little slower he stood up and carried her to her side of the bed. Leaning over he placed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside caressing her gums and tongue slowly and sensuously. His back started to ache and he stood up and pulled his clothes off.

Her arm came up and her hand beckoned him to climb into bed with her. She could barely keep her eyes open their love making had take so much out of her. She already tired more easily because of the baby she carried. He held up a finger telling her that he'd join her in a minute. She watched his naked behind walk across the room to the adjoining bathroom.

Richard washed himself and then walked back to their room with a damp cloth. He cleaned her sex of their mixed fluids and tossed the soiled towel back into the hamper before he crawled in next to her.

"I've missed this the most." Kahlan's voice was just above a whisper. It was low and throaty, her exhaustion very evident in her words.

He pulled her into him, his arm slipped under her head as he laid on his side. He tucked his forehead against her temple and his hand went to rest on their baby. He drew circles around her belly button and slowly caressed the flesh that protected their daughter.

"I don't think i slept much without you in my arms. Every night I'd worry about your safety."

"I'm fine here. You-"

"I know it, in my head. My heart won't listen though. If I'm not protecting you I can't trust that it's being done properly." He knew how silly it sounded but no matter how much he tried to convince himself he never felt right if he couldn't be next to her.

"I feel better when I can see you're safe too." Kahlan smiled at him and snuggled closer. "I am the only one who knows how to keep you out of trouble."

He smiled and chuckled at her. "No one will take care of me as well as you do."

"I won't let anyone else try." She slurred the final part of her sentence as she slipped into sleep.

He kissed the top of her head and let himself follow her into slumber.

Both of them slept better than they had in a month.

The End


End file.
